dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Koriand'r
Koriand'r, also known as Kori, is an extraterrestrial being and princess of the distant planet Tamaran. On Earth, she became a heroine known as Starfire, the leader of the Teen Titans. History On her home world, Starfire was sold out by her own sister as a servant to the Gordians, where she escaped and arrived on Earth. At some point, she had met Dick Grayson and the two became romantically bonded. She eventually became leader of the Teen Titans. Batman vs. Robin Starfire made a small cameo while speaking to Dick Grayson on the phone but never made a physical appearance. Batman: Bad Blood Starfire makes a cameo speaking to Nightwing via com about there while he was fighting Blockbuster, but she did not make a physical appearance. Justice League vs. Teen Titans Meeting Damian When Batman sends Robin to the Teen Titans to learn how to cooperate better with a team, Starfire and the other Titans welcome him with open arms, but he didn't want anything to do with them. Damian continues to be rude to the Titans till after his fight with Blue Beetle which led to the scarab taking control and leaving half his face burned, luckily Raven healed him. Starfire and Robin Starfire discovers Robin in her bedroom on her laptop, trying to find information on Raven. She then tells him that she and the other Titans did not know anything about raven when they took her in except she needed a home. Robin then calls her out on knowing nothing about her and leaves. Starfire and Nightwing Starfire has a video chat with Nightwing about Damian, who has been a loner to the Titans ever since they've met him, Nightwing points out that he wasn't a people person and cannot expect him to immediately be friendly with the Titans. Nightwing then unintentionally gives her the idea that fun was the best way to get through to Damien and then she ends the video chat. The Carnival Starfire takes the team to the carnival. During their time, Trigon's minions attack Raven, leading to an epic battle. After defeating the demons, Raven reveals that her mother was a member of a cult where she was married by Trigon in human form. On the night they were to consummate their marriage, Trigon revealed his true form and presumingly raped her, leading to the birth of Raven. Raven's mother flee to Azarath where she grew up. Wanting to learn more about her father, she uses the same ritual used by the cult to summon him and thus he destroyed all of Azarath, killing everyone except Raven till uses a magical crystal to trap him, Raven then teleports the Titans back to the Tower. Fighting the Justice League The Justice League (minus Superman, Green Lantern and Shazam) boom tube there as well to take Raven as she seems to be connected to the supernatural events that has happened lately such as Superman and Weather Wizard's demonic possessions. Trigon then has corruptors possess the Justice League, but Batman saved himself by injecting himself with nerve toxin, forcing the corruptor out of him. The now possessed Justice League battle the Titans and defeated them easily and force Raven to surrender herself to Trigon by threatening their lives. Before they all left with her Blue Beetle frees Cyborg by shooting him in the neck and the Titans care for him and Batman. After Cyborg wakes up, Robin reveals he placed a tracer on Raven and the team boom tube to the Middle East. Freeing the Justice League When they arrive, they free Superman by stabbing him with a shard of kryptonite, Superman frees The Flash and Wonder Woman and they save Raven, but Trigon was able to pass through the magical shrine that possessed Superman salvaged form the Earth and attacks the heroes. Raven then states that they must trap Trigon within the magical crystal that she used to Trigon before so along with Cyborg, they take a portal to Hell. Defeating Trigon After Raven uses the crystal to trap Trigon once again, she insist on staying in Hell to keep an eye on Trigon, but the Titans manage to convince her that home is where she belongs. The Aftermath After defeating Trigon, the Titans are congratulated by the Justice League for saving the world and them then Cyborg shows up with pizza and the Titans eat in celebration. Relationships Teen Titans * Dick Grayson/Nightwing- Boyfriend * Damian Wayne/Robin- Ally * Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle- Ally * Garfield Logan/Beast Boy- Ally * Raven- Ally Justice League * Clark Kent/Superman- Ally * Bruce Wayne/Batman- Ally * Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman- Ally * Barry Allen/The Flash- Ally * Victor Stone/Cyborg- Ally Enemies * Trigon- Enemy Appearances * (voice only) * * Powers and Abilities All of her abilities are derived from her Tamaranean physiology. *She can fly faster than light itself at high speeds. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Endurance' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Immunity to cold and heat' *'Prehensile Tongue' *'Language Assimilation:' Like all Tamaraneans, Starfire can speak and and understand the spoken languages of other sentient beings via lip contact. *'Ultraviolet Energy Projection:' Due to being experimented on by the Gordanians, Starfire developed the ability generate bright green blasts of ultraviolet energy from her hands called "starbolts." Other Abilities *'Exceptional Leadership Skills:' As such, she can easily lead the Teen Titans into tough battles. *'Mastery of Alien Martial Arts' Trivia * Starfire is more serious and focused on helping others realize the full potential of their abilities than in her other animated appearances. Category:Superheroes Category:Teen Titans Members